1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting assembly for a computer disk drive, and more particularly to a disk drive mounting assembly with a simplified configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
Various data storage devices are installed in electronic apparatuses for communication and handling of data. Such devices include, for example, hard disk drives, floppy disk drives and CD-ROM (Compact Disk-Read Only Memory) drives.
A conventional disk drive is directly mounted to a computer case with a plurality of screws. A typical disk drive mounting assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,483. The mounting assembly comprises a receptacle and a cover. The receptacle defines an opening at a top thereof, and four screw holes at four corners thereof. A top face of the disk drive also defines a plurality of screw holes. The cover defines a plurality of fixing holes along two side edges thereof. A plurality of screws is extended through the fixing holes of the cover and engaged in the screw holes of the disk drive so as to connect the cover with the disk drive. Four screws are extended through the screw holes of the receptacle, thereby mounting the disk drive in the receptacle with the cover covering the opening of the receptacle. The receptacle containing the disk drive is then mounted to the computer case.
The above-described assembly procedure utilizing a plurality of screws is unduly laborious and time-consuming. In addition, when the disk drive is to be maintained or changed, it is necessary to dismount the disk drive from the computer case. This is unduly time-consuming. In addition, a tool such as a screwdriver is required to disengage the combined cover and disk drive from the receptacle, which process is unduly inconvenient. Moreover, using the screwdriver in the limited space of the computer case is problematic.